1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a segment creation device, a segment creation method, and a segment creation program, which create a segment used to reproduce or edit a range matching a designated search condition in digital content such as video and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of viewing of broadcast content, even in the same broadcast content, a topic is not constant but changes with time, and so the demands to view only scenes related to a specific topic exist. For example, even in the same news program, news related to politics, news related to economics, news related to sports, weather/traffic information, and the like are broadcasted. All viewers do not necessarily desire to view all news, and news desired to view differs depending on a viewer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-027260 discloses a technique of deciding a starting position of an attention part using subtitle information attached to digital content.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-047004 discloses a technique of analyzing video to detect a digest segment representing content of a program, and setting a subtitle part of a digest segment including many keywords with a high appearance frequency detected in the entire subtitle to a headline.
However, in both of Patent Literatures No. 2009-027260 and 2008-047004, the starting position of the attention part is decided based on the subtitle information, and thus there was a problem in that it is difficult to use the techniques for content having no subtitle information. Further, there was a problem in that it is difficult to perform a search using a keyword that is not present in the subtitle information in spite of content having subtitle information.
No invention capable of deciding a viewing segment of digital content associated with a keyword based on a certain keyword without using subtitle information has been disclosed so far.
The present invention is made in light of the foregoing, and provides a technique of deciding a viewing segment of digital content associated with a keyword based on a certain keyword.